


so tell me, baby

by cacodaemonia



Category: B.A.P
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacodaemonia/pseuds/cacodaemonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hey, it's fine," Junhong says, "Trust me," and oh - Daehyun can do that. Daehyun's always found it difficult, to trust people, but Junhong's different, somehow, and he's probably lowered his defences way too quickly. But Junhong's always telling him to live in the now, and maybe Daehyun's starting to like it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	so tell me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> for [daekachu](http://daekachu.livejournal.com/) and round 3 of [thebrowniebunch fic exchange](http://thebrowniebunch.livejournal.com/)! to the mods i'm sorry this is a bit late! and to daekachu i promise this fic is about one of your prompts and i have a half-written proper fic instead of 1.2k of porn! i'll probably publish that later, i'm so sorry u_u

"Oh," says Daehyun, more a gasp than anything. He can't see Junhong, eyes screwed shut, but he can feel Junhong's breath ghosting over his cock, and he's so, so turned on already. "Oh fuck, Junhong."

Junhong laughs, low, wraps his hand loosely around the base of Daehyun's cock, presses little kisses down the shaft. "I think that's the first time I've heard you swear. I think I like it."

Daehyun swears like a sailor when he's drunk. Junhong doesn't know yet, they're still feeling each other out, getting to know each other, and Junhong's slowly, surely, slipping in through Daehyun's cracks. It's still surprising to Daehyun, how _easy_ it is with Junhong - with him, Daehyun feels a little less scared and a little more sure. And Daehyun's definitely not drunk now, but Junhong -

"Hyung," Junhong says, and then he's taking the head of Daehyun's cock into his mouth, and more, more, more. The hot, wet heat makes Daehyun's back arch off the bed. He's only just self-aware enough to cut off the whine threatening to make its way out of his throat, stuffing a knuckle into his mouth and biting down.

Junhong pulls off for a moment with a soft _pop_ , and Daehyun's aching with the loss of the feeling of Junhong's mouth around him. His eyes flutter open and Junhong's right there, between his legs, pale skin flushed pink from his cheeks down to his chest. He looks so, so pretty, and Daehyun's mouth goes dry. "Don't do that, hyung," Junhong says, and Daehyun can't stop the sound that escapes when Junhong licks a broad stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock. "I want to hear you. I like the noises you make."

"It's embarrassing," Daehyun protests.

"It's just me," Junhong says. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I-" Daehyun starts.

"It's okay," Junhong says with a smile, and Daehyun pulls him back up for a kiss. "Hey," Junhong breathes against his lips, knocking their noses together. "It's only me. I'm right here, okay?"

"Okay," Daehyun says, and then Junhong's wrapping his lips around Daehyun's cock again, and Daehyun can't take his eyes off him. Junhong looks like sin, eyes hooded and lips swollen, and it doesn't take much more of Junhong hollowing his cheeks and _sucking_ for Daehyun to come.

"Junhong, I'm-" Daehyun manages to choke out.

"It's okay," Junhong says, pumping Daehyun's cock with his hand and then Daehyun sees white and he's coming over Junhong's face.

"Oh fuck," Daehyun gasps. "Sorry, I'm sorry," he says, swiping Junhong's cheek with his thumb.

Junhong laughs, sitting up and leaning over Daehyun. He kisses him, and it's strange, tasting himself on his tongue. "There's nothing to be sorry about." Junhong mouths along Daehyun's jaw, down his neck, sucking red marks that will bloom into bruises the next day. "Do you still want me to fuck you, hyung?"

"Yeah," Daehyun breathes, before he realises that Junhong's still wearing his jeans. "Why are these still on?" he says, threading his fingers through the belt loops and weakly trying to tug them off Junhong's hips. Junhong opens his mouth, undoubtedly for a witty reply that Daehyun stops with another kiss.

"Hey," Junhong says between kisses. "You're gonna have to stop for a bit if you really want me to take them off." 

Daehyun's reluctant to let him go, propping himself up on his elbows so that he can watch Junhong undress. Junhong's cock is hard and leaking, hanging heavy between his thighs. He isn’t bigger than Daehyun, a little longer maybe, but the thought of something that size-

"Hyung," says Junhong. "Where're the lube and condoms?"

"Bottom drawer," Daehyun says, and Junhong's quick to grab them before he climbs back onto the bed.

"You sure about this, hyung?"

"More than I've ever been, I think," says Daehyun.

"Oh," Junhong says, a little surprised. "That's-"

Something like panic must show on Daehyun's face, because Junhong's quick to lean down and kiss him. "Hey, it's fine," Junhong says, "Trust me," and oh - Daehyun can do that. Daehyun's always found it difficult, to trust people, but Junhong's different, somehow, and he's probably lowered his defences way too quickly. But Junhong's always telling him to live in the now, and maybe Daehyun's starting to like it.

"I do," Daehyun says. "I do trust you."

Junhong presses another soft kiss to his lips before settling between Daehyun's legs. There's the click of the bottle cap and it seems like forever before Junhong's pressing a cool finger into him, slowly. Daehyun shifts uncomfortably - it's not quite a stretch, yet, but it feels strange. "Okay?" Junhong asks, waiting for Daehyun to nod before he started to move his finger in and out. Two is more of a stretch, but Junhong's going so slow, making sure he's ready before he adds another finger that Daehyun feels more like he's going to expire from anticipation than anything else.

"More," Daehyun says. "It's okay, I'm not going to break."

Junhong has three fingers deep inside him before he crooks them, suddenly, and then Daehyun lets out a long moan and his hips push back down reflexively. "That-" he gasps, cock twitching, and then Junhong's pumping his fingers in and out, faster, and Daehyun's fucking himself back down on them. " _More_."

Daehyun sobs when Junhong pulls his fingers out completely. Junhong rips open the condom packet with his teeth, fingers still slippery with lube. Daehyun tenses a little when he feels the head of Junhong's cock, hot and thick, nudging at his entrance. "Hey," Junhong says, "Alright?"

"Yeah," says Daehyun, "Please."

Junhong pushes in and tears spring to Daehyun eyes. "Oh god," says Junhong, his face hovering over Daehyun's with worry. "Am I hurting you?"

Daehyun feels so _full_ , and it does hurt a little, but Daehyun knows he can take it. "It's okay, Junhong," he says, wrapping his arms around Junhong's neck and kissing him. "You can move."

"Okay," Junhong says, pulling out until just the tip of his cock is still inside of him, and then he snaps his hips forward again. Daehyun gasps, nails digging into Junhong's back.

Junhong begins with a slow pace, building it up until Daehyun's writhing in the sheets and making even more embarrassing noises, and Daehyun thinks he's asking for more, more, _more_ but he can't think clearly as Junhong's thrusts get deeper and faster and they hit _right there_.

"Junhong, please," he whimpers, cock trapped between their torsos and dripping against his stomach, "Please touch me."

Junhong wraps his hand around Daehyun's cock and starts pumping slowly. "I'm gonna come soon," he says, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over Daehyun's chest.

"Together," Daehyun pants, and with a few more pumps Daehyun's spilling thick and white over Junhong's fingers, his hole clenching tight around Junhong's cock as it throbs inside of him. Junhong's arms give out from underneath him and he slumps on top of Daehyun.

There's only the sound of harsh breathing for a while, and Daehyun can feel Junhong's dick softening inside of him. Daehyun can feel his eyelids getting heavy.

"I'm going to go get a towel to wipe us down," Junhong says, kissing Daehyun's cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Hey," Daehyun mumbles sleepily, fighting to keep his eyes open before he leaves the room. "I really like you."

"Yeah," Junhong grins wide. "I really like you too, hyung."


End file.
